


¿Tienes una espada?

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Complex, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, Family Drama, Funny, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Swordfighting, weirdo family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: ― ¿Tienes una espada?―No, ¿Por qué debería…? ―pregunto la chica confundida. Richard se levanto con rapidez del sillón dándole a Damian una de ESAS miradas.―Toma una y pelea. ―Damian se quitó el saco de su uniforme escolar, la mujer miro a su pareja confundida.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 20





	¿Tienes una espada?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do you have a sword?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478075) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



> (@CassidyAkira): https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira?s=09

El ojo derecho de Damian tembló, no estaba seguro si fue por la ira o el estrés. Muy probablemente una combinación de ambas. Esa mañana cuando Alfred lo llevo al colegio le dijo con ese acento demasiado inglés: “El amo Richard vendrá a almorzar con usted y su padre”. El estaba feliz por supuesto, hacía un mes desde su último encuentro, lo extrañaba, aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta. Pero el mayordomo no especifico que Dick vendría acompañado.

―Mucho gusto, tu debes de ser Damian. Richard habla mucho de ti. ―la mujer se levanto del sillón y camino hasta del niño. Claro que estaba molesto, no aquella palabra no describía su verdadero sentir. Podría matar a toda la liga de asesinos ahora mismo, por toda la ira que estaba acumulando. Apretó los puños tratando inútilmente de calmarse, el tic de su ojos continuo un par de segundos más―. Soy Sonia, estoy muy feliz de poder conocerlos. Al menos a ustedes dos, Dick dice que aun hay otros 3 más y tu madre.

―Selina no es mi madre. ―contestó el niño, sintió la bilis subir por su traque y el característico sabor amargo instaurarse en el fondo de su garganta. Dejo su mochila en el sillón individual que se encontraba a lado de la puerta. Bruce aun estaba en el trabajo y la gata en el refugio, Duke tenia actividades en su club asi que volvería mas tarde. La mirada del niño se estrechó, se movió sin quitar su vista de la mujer hasta la chimenea. Poniéndose vergonzosamente de puntillas alcanzo las dos armas punzocortantes que adornaban la habitación. No eran solo ornamentales, poseían el mismo filo que su catana―. ¿Tienes una espada?

―No, ¿Por qué debería…? ―pregunto la chica confundida. Richard se levanto con rapidez del sillón dándole a Damian una de ESAS miradas. El niño lo ignoro por completo, si llevo esa mujer a casa era porque debía ser digna de ser la pareja de su “hermano”. Desde su lugar al otro lado de la pieza, lanzo la espada hacia la mujer, el instrumento paso a lado de su cara, tan cerca que corto algunos de sus largos cabellos negros y termino clavado en la alfombra.

―Toma una y pelea. ―Damian se quitó el saco de su uniforme escolar, la mujer miro a su pareja confundida. Richard le dio una mirada de preocupación. Sonia se quito las pulseras que llevaba en su mano domínate y el suéter purpura porque le quedaba algo estrecho. Le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizante a su novio.

―Damian detente… ―Advirtió Dick.

―No, te preocupes cariño. ―Intento tranquilizarlo de nuevo Sonia, el niño era pequeño para su edad y delgado, tenía 13 años. ¿Qué tan bien podía manejar una espada? Dick mira a Damian otra vez, esperando que el niño entienda―. Soy profesora de esgrima. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? No lo lastimare, está bien.

―Solo no bajes la guardia. ―advierte, pero de verdad quiere decirle que no pele con el niño, porque tiene una apariencia engañosa. Una sonrisa que solo podría ser descrita como maligna se pinta en el juvenil rostro de Damian. Richard miró su teléfono, le ha escrito 20 mensajes al menos a Selina y su padre. Ambos contestaron con el ya conocido “estoy llegando” que significa aun estoy lejos. Quien sea no importa, el no puede meterse a impedir esa pelea pues su hermano se ofendería, no solo eso. Le rompería el corazón y pese a que el joven no lo dejara notar, tenía sentimientos muy frágiles.

Damian se prepara, no está usando su posición usual de ataque. “Esgrima”, el niño avanza despacio, es Sonia quien hace el primer movimiento, chocando las espadas con es característico sonido metálico. El joven, retrocede, cambia su agarre en el arma para lanzarse ahora mucho más confiado.

…

― ¡Están locos! ¡Tu y toda tu maldita familia! ―Duke mira confundido como una mujer baja las escalera de la mansión, lleva un vestido blanco con flores rosas, tiene el cabello negro y lizo hasta los hombros. El sonido se su zapatos al golpear el suelo es casi tan fuerte como sus gritos―. ¡Son un montón de raros! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca Richard!

Detrás de ella viene el nombrado, Duke está más confundido. Siguiendo a Dick, esta Damian, después Bruce, al final Selina y al menos 15 gatos. El atleta se detiene a lado de la fuente, mirando lo inverosímil de la escena. Baja su bolsa deportiva y mochila de la limosina. Alfred solo levanta los hombros como si no supiera lo que está pasando.

―Sonia espera, no todos son raros, aun no conoces a Duke míralo ya llego. ―Ruega Grayson

―Lárgate, no eres lo suficientemente digna de ser la pareja de Richard. ―Damian le reitera

―Todos están locos, tú. ―ella señala a Damian, Duke está llegando al lado de la chica―. Eres un mocoso molesto y petulante, egoísta y con complejo de hermano. Tu padre es un mutilado emocional que festeja las travesuras de su hijo, esa mujer tiene 20 malditos gatos que trata como si fueran humanos y tu Richard, eres el peor de todos, por invitarme a esa casa llena de trastornados.

―Hola…― dice el joven incómodamente

―Y tú ¿Cuál es tu problema? ―Insiste ella.

―No, tengo ninguno…― Duke la mira, con algo de miedo. No sabe que pasó, pero la mujer parece estar al límite. Damian lleva una espada en la mano, eso nunca es buena señal. Selina recoge a uno de los gatos y se lo pasa a Bruce este lo toma. Alfred prefiere dar la vuelta y entrar por una de las puertas laterales para evitar todo el embrollo.

―Vete al carajo Jason, no hare nada de eso eres un asqueroso. ―la voz de Tim hace a todos volverse hacia el estacionamiento trasero. Debieron llegar antes que Duke. El joven se está arreglando el cabello, Jason se viste la camisa y aun esta muy despeinado. Ambos de detienen en seco cuando ven la aglomeración de gente en la entrada. Parece que realmente no notaron el escándalo.

―Esto no parece bueno…―dice Jason, se pasa la manos por el pelo, peinando el mechón blanco en el frente de su cabeza―. En nuestra defensa padre, diré que ambos somo mayores de edad y no lo hicimos bajo tu techo.

―Yo todavía tengo 19, Jason. ―susurra molesto Tim

―Yo soy mayor de edad y el puede consentir legalmente desde hace 3 años. ―se corrige el mayor

― ¡Están todos maniáticos! ¡incesto! ¡Dios mío ahora incesto! ― Grita ella, continúa avanzando hasta llegar al final de las escaleras. Se detiene y se arranca el collar que adornaba su pecho. Tim y Jason avanzan hasta comenzar a subir las escalera. Cierra su mano sobre el colgante para después lanzárselo a Richard―. ¡Quédate tu maldito collar! ¡No lo quiero, no quiero nada de ti! ¡Ve y casaste con tu estúpido hermano! ¡Porque por lo visto a tu familia no le importa cometer incesto!

Sonia saca su teléfono y se da media vuelta dando largos pasas avanza muy rápido hasta perderse más allá de las rejas de la mansión. Dick recoge le joya del suelo, todos se miran entre ellos y Duke esta perplejo, no sabe como reaccionar. ¿debería ir a buscar a la chica? Están a mas de 5 kilómetros de la ciudad y ella va en tacones. Podría decirle a Alfred.

―Bien, el almuerzo ya está servido. ― Finalmente habla Bruce―. Entremos cuanto antes o se enfriara y ya saben cómo se pone Alfred cuando dejamos enfriar la comida.

― ¡Oh! Espero que el postre sea pastel, hace mucho que no comemos pastel. ―Jason comenta, la familia comienza a entrar a la casa. Duke quiere hacer preguntas, pero no cree que vayan a ser contestadas. Bruce, Selina y los gatos van adelante. Les siguen Jay junto a Damian. El y Tim le da golpecitos en la espalda a Dick. Intentando consolarlo.

―Tu y Tim aun tienen cosas de las que hablar conmigo. ― dice el padre

―No seas tan duro con ellos, cariño. Todavía son jóvenes. ―defiende Selina

―Odio esta familia. ―comenta Richard con tristeza

― ¿Te vas a casar conmigo? ― pregunta Damian

―Tu no estas en edad de casarte con nadie. ―regaña Bruce

―Jajaja aun no me creo que la hayas retado a un duelo de espadas. ―Selina se parte de la risa―. Ni que le hayas cortado el cabello. Tu madre me hizo lo mismo y la apuñale en la espalda.

―Lo sé, por eso yo también permití que te casaras con mi padre. ―objeta el menor de todos. Si son un clan bastante peculiar piensa Duke, aun asi no son malos. Tal vez Damian un poco. Pero son una gran familia, se quieren y protegen entre ellos, no le la mejor manera, pero lo intentan. Eso es lo único que importa.

―Entonces eso significa que no habrá pastel para Jason. ― pregunta Duke.

― ¿Eh? No, no. Tienen que darme pastel. Bruce no seria tan malo como para dejarme sin comer pastel. ― Duke se ríe, son una increíble familia.


End file.
